<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brownies by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291152">Brownies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots'>Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brownies, Droogs, Drugs, Gen, More News at Ten, More news at six, More news at six Big Bro yells at Lil Bro, This just in Little sister drags Big brother to The Healer, more news at 10, the ending guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warriors parents leave for the weekend, letting him in charge of the house and his sister. Time to try out those brownies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brownies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don’t Do Kids Droogs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warriors’ Mom and Dad liked to bake</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of Brownies always filled Warriors’ nose as he would wake up and go down the stairs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oddly enough he was never allowed to eat them, his mom would always tell him the same thing, “Honey these are for Mommy and Daddy’s friends, you can have some when you’re older.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors always tried to ‘puppy dog eyes’ way into getting a brownie from his mom. Although he knew it wouldn’t work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night though Warriors had hit jack</span>
  <em>
    <span>pot</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was 14 and his mom and dad were leaving for a weekend. He was in charge of the house, and his little sister Linkle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His parents also had some leftover brownies in the highest cabinet, which was a rare sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually all his parent friends would eat them all when they came to visit every morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since he was in charge of the house he was in charge of the brownies too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dragged a chair over to the cabinet, climbed on it and opened the cabinet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Link, I don't think you should be doing that,” the younger (by two years) Sister said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors holding the brownie plate in one hand climbed down from the chair</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I at least have some?” Linkle asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”No,” Warriors said smugly, sneering in her direction, “ I’m in charge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors then ate each brownie one-by-one in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several hours passed and the two did some stuff, while Linkle glared at Warriors</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors started acting weird though according to Linkle, not his average wierd</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Link are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”OK?! IM BETTERBBB THAN IVEN BEEN!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Link you’re scaring me,” Linkle said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were blood-shot red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands trembled slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just not at first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-are you hungry??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah like really, I could go for some soup right now.” Warriors said in a slightly slurred voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we're gonna have to heat up some mom left, up in the brick oven,” Linkle said pointing over at the obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors stood up but he was walking, but it was very shaky, on his way to the ice box he collapsed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LINK OH MY HYLIA ARE YOU OK?!?!?!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Izz felt greatem”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to stand up again but only proceeded to land where he fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's it, I'm taking you to the healer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linkle dragged Warriors out the door, thankfully it was dark so no-one was able to see a girl dragging her brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linkle thankfully knew the town by heart to know the healer lived three doors down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linkle, still holding onto Warriors with one arm, knocked loudly in the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The healer, a middle aged man, opened up the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Linkle what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Well sir my brother seems to be acting weird,” Linkle looked down at her brother that was acting weird, “I had to drag him here obviously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The healer picked Warriors up (Warriors giggled) and placed him on a bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The healer ran to light up the candles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the scones on his wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was done he ran over to the bed, and once he saw Warriors eyes he gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Healer took another glance at Warriors, “Did he eat anything weird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he did eat 10 brownies earlier.”’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held Linkle by the shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did your parents make those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Yes duh,” She moved out of his grip, “They do every morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they ever let you have any?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Linkle, you’ll have to stay here for a while,” The healer said pointing at a bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”I know why you’re brother is acting this way, You’re parents are going to be in a lot of trouble for making Drugged brownies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THE DEMISE DO YOU MEAN!!” Linkle said screaming in The Healers Face, “MY PARENTS WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The healer reeled back, “I’m sorry Linkle, that's exactly what they did. They made drugged food, your brother ate some, and now he’s affected by the drugs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok then explain to me why?” Linkle said with sass in her voice trying to outsmart the doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, I cannot say, could be addiction most likely,” The doctor turned to see Warriors fast asleep, “It could also be a way to make money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Healer walked up to Warriors, “We're going to need to force him to vomit so we can get the drugs out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After waking up Warriors and having him vomit in a bucket, The Healer and Linkle sat down to talk, while Warriors slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok so they knew giving people this drug was Illegal yet they did it anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”There's a lot of people who do this knowing it's illegal,” The Healer grabbed a pot off the stove, “You're too young to understand but soon you will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He filled the steaming water into two mugs each with little bags in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tea”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linkle looked up and smiled, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her gaze drifted towards her brother, “Will he be ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When he wakes up again, he’ll feel a little sick. But he will be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's going to happen to the both of us?” Linkle asked, she then drank some of her tea burning her tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OUCH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Careful, also I know your parents are going to jail, I figure you two will be put into houses,” The Healer sighed, “They may be different, and your brother is old enough to be a page and join the army.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-but”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”They will try contacting family first I know of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, Link’s going to be so angry, he looked up to them,” Linkle said, shaking her head. She took another sip of her Tea that finally didn’t burn her tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know understanding this is hard. but your parents did something very hard, so it's likely you’ll never see them again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors started stirring in the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Where the Demise am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linkle stood up, “We’re at the healers, Link.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors pulled himself up, “Why are we here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Well first Mom and Dad are going to be in big trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Healer walked over, placing his hand on Warrior's forehead, “Well Link, do you remember what you ate earlier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brownies, but shouldn’t I get in trouble for eating them? Mom and Dad are going to kill me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too Late Link,” The Healer said Shaking his head, “They’re going to end up in jail for putting drugs in those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that's the Story of when I got Really high,” Warriors said, completing his story at the campfire. He pointed at Legend, “Don’t forget tomorrow's your night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Yeah sure,” Legend said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Well Fuck War thats crazy,” Wind said in Awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”WIND LANGUAGE!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the story everyone started packing up. There was still an Unnerving feeling, as they realized that Warriors had opened up a dark part of his past to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite that Wind decided to go over to Warriors and chat. “Hey War?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Hmm”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you tell us about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors froze for a moment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Because I wanted to tell you all something. Isn’t this whole new campfire thing to share something bad?” Warriors then went back to pulling out a blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warriors... I-,” Wind sighed, “I need your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well me and legend switched places,” Wind said sheepishly. Warriors shot a glare at Legend, “I- I- It’s just that i need to talk about something bad and, I don’t- I don’t know. How to talk about it.” Wind broke down into sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wind I don’t know how to help-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”But you were able to-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”I SAID I DON’T KNOW HOW!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to stare at Warriors, who were busy screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU THINK I CAN GO TALK ABOUT THAT AND IMMEDIATELY HELP YOU?!?!? YOU THINK YOU HAD IT ROUGH?!?!?! WEL HYLIA YOU DIDN’T!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind whispered, “I stab a man in the head,” He choked back another sob, “at 12,” He broke down into tears again, and ran towards Time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warriors?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unknown at this point who said that as Warriors had already started sobbing into the blanket he had pulled out, muttering things like: “I'm sorry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warriors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Warriors!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”WARRIORS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”WARRIORS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors jolted awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was breathing heavy, and needed air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Hey buddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors gathered his breath and asked, “What happened?” Hoping it was all just a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You passed yourself out from crying so much. So did Wind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors looked over to see everyone asleep; Including Wind who was asleep snuggling with Time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”No”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stopped talking so there were no noises in camp except for of course; Four talking in his sleep about a Shadow, Wild snoring, and twight moving around alot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you can-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”I know”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Warriors sat up from his postition laying down.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>He sighed.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>”So how was your little nap?”</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>”huh”</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>“You fell asleep again by accident.”</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>“Oh,” Warriors looked around to <strong>Still</strong> see everyone asleep.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>“So can you sleep or...”</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>”I think I’m awake,” Warriors said streching out his arms.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>“Really? You need your sleep.”</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>“I’m fine i have energy, I’m not still tired.”</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>“Well that great to here, You can’t be tired in a day like this.”</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Warriors then came to a realization.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>“Your not one of them”</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>”... “</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>”Who are you?”</p></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really considering making a spinoff to this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>